<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>桂花酒 || 情敌ABO（车） by Leocat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557334">桂花酒 || 情敌ABO（车）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocat/pseuds/Leocat'>Leocat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>kpl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:03:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocat/pseuds/Leocat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>桂花酒 || 情敌ABO（车）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>开车章：<br/>    诺言一进门就把他捞到怀里深吻，吮吸他的唇瓣。久诚的嘴唇很软，这是诺言前天就知道的事，但是现在的吻远比前天匆忙结束的那个吻让人疯狂，久诚的呼吸就和他的交织在一起，这个人此刻是真正属于他了。诺言现在就如刚揭开了封泥的桂花酒陈酿，灼热的气息带着浓郁的酒香在屋里散发。 <br/>发情期的Omega就是人间宝藏，仅仅是爱人的一个深吻，一点信息素的暗示，就会让Omega身体里每一个细胞都变化重组，使Omega成为最诱人的样子。一吻还没有结束，久诚整个人就像是从牛奶缸里捞出来的，全身的皮肤都微微透着粉红，每个毛孔都散发着香甜的奶味。<br/>唇分，久诚长吸一口气，瞪着微红的眼眶瞅着诺言。诺言看他嘴唇红红的，刚被蹂躏过的样子，就难以再控制自己，一低头又吻上了久诚的耳垂。右手从衣服下摆钻入，抚摸着腰上细嫩的皮肤。<br/>“这里，还疼吗？”诺言看见衣服下露出的一点青紫，那是他前天捏出来的。<br/>久诚摇摇头，想了一下又说：“你技术好差，你第一次咬我的时候，差点留下疤。”<br/>诺言噎住，有点无力辩驳，只有伸出左手揉了揉久诚的后颈。<br/>“唔！嗯……”久诚低低的呻吟一声，“别、别摸……”被爱抚了腺体使得他浑身酥软，一阵阵快感从腺体传向全身。尤其是，久诚努力站直身体，他能感觉到股间已经有黏腻之感了，他知道那是什么……为了迎接他的Alpha，他的身体已经打开了……<br/>诺言顺着他柔软的腹部摸上去，将胸前的肉粒捏在指尖揉弄。<br/>“啊……”久诚挣扎了一下，并没有躲开，反而被诺言抓着挠了挠腰间的痒痒肉，“别、别闹……”<br/>诺言把人推倒在床上，欺身压了上去，一只手撩起他已经被汗微微沾湿的上衣，低头吻住了一侧乳首。<br/>Omega敏感的身躯经不住这样的玩弄挑逗，久诚发出一阵表示抗议的呜咽，“唔…嗯……不要……了……”<br/>诺言就像发现了新鲜玩具的小孩，低头用嘴唇吻住他的乳首，变本加厉地刺激着Omega。<br/>“唔……嗯！”久诚忍受不住的挺起胸膛，倒像是自己送入诺言口中，“不……不要那样弄……”<br/>诺言坏笑一下，“不要什么……不要吸吗？这样？”说着又吮吸了一下口中的肉粒，久诚又是一声呻吟，抬手抚上诺言的头顶，但是手上一点力气没有，根本推不开作怪的人，“那要怎么样？咬一下？”<br/>“诺、诺言！”胸前传来轻微的疼痛激起新的快感，如同电流一样从乳首传到身体各处。<br/>诺言这才满意的放过，原本粉色的乳首现在红的充血，挺立在白皙的胸膛。久诚急促的喘息着，眼神微带迷离地瞪了诺言一下。久诚挣扎着坐起来，搂住诺言的脖子，在他颈侧落下细密的吻，诺言拥着他，一手顺着他光滑的背脊抚摸下去，一直把手钻进他的裤子里。<br/>“嗯……”攀在诺言身上的久诚一阵颤抖，Alpha的手指划过的每一寸肌肤，都像燃烧了一般。<br/>诺言的指尖停在了尾椎骨这里，轻轻的画着圈。<br/>“诺言！”久诚的声线带上了哭腔，他蹭蹭诺言的下巴，试图求饶。<br/>诺言不为所动，认真的爱抚着尾椎一小片区域，“这里……好像是湿的？嗯？”<br/>久诚低喘一声，他的股间早就是一片泥泞了，如果…如果诺言再往下摸一点……<br/>“求你……”久诚轻轻的吻着诺言的嘴角，敏感的身体受不了这样的小动作，他想要诺言快一点……<br/>诺言回吻了一下，手摸向了Omega最要命的地方。触手之处是黏腻的液体，然后摸到了肉穴穴口的褶皱。穴口比身上其他任何地方都更加火热，诺言忍不住幻想了一下这里面会是什么样的温度。<br/>“唔……”久诚埋头在诺言胸前，全部的感官神经都跟着Alpha的手波动。<br/>“这么湿了啊？”手指在穴口打着转，搅动温热的爱液，抚摸着每一寸褶皱。<br/>这种要命的挑逗让Omega无法忍受，内部的空虚一阵一阵的袭击他的意识，肉穴穴口跟着一开一合的，像是乞食的小嘴。<br/>诺言终于忍不住了，收回手将人摁倒。<br/>“嗯！呼……”久诚一惊，下一秒被人一把扯下了碍事的裤子，诺言欺进他腿间，阻止他并拢腿。久诚无谓的发出一声求饶，“不要……别看……”<br/>诺言已经得逞了，腿间嫩粉色的肉穴一开一合，吐出透明的爱液。诺言挑起一点爱液在手上，握住了久诚挺立的小肉棒。<br/>“不…要……”久诚把手搭在他手腕上，软软的，使不上力气。<br/>诺言一手撸动他的肉棒，另一只手伸出手指直插肉穴。肉穴里面的软肉立刻缠了上来，纠缠着他的指尖。<br/>“唔嗯……”久诚弱弱的叫了一声，“诺言……”前后两处都落在他手中，热潮如同海浪，一波一波迭起。<br/>诺言又加进去了两个手指，肉穴毫无困难的裹住了他的手指，火热的肉穴如同一张小嘴吮吸着他的手指。诺言试着抽插了两下，立刻在股间带起一片水声。<br/>久诚眼眶比刚才更红，诺言另一只手摘下来他的眼睛扔到了一旁，“呼……唔嗯！别、别这样……”久诚抬起一只胳膊，挡在眼前。<br/>修长的手指停下抽插，深入穴中，指节微曲，轻轻挖着肠壁。诺言在探索久诚的身体，他想看久诚更多的表情。<br/>久诚已经快哭出来了，随着手指的开发，肉穴深处愈发的空虚起来。突然诺言摸到了一个地方，立时一波快感闪电般袭来，“那、那里！唔、啊！”眼泪一下就从眼眶里涌出一点，久诚赶紧在胳膊上蹭蹭，好丢人……<br/>虽然知道是生理性泪水，但是仍然挡不住“操哭他”这个念头闯入诺言脑海。诺言深吸一口气，抽出手来，拉下久诚挡在脸前的手臂，与他交换了一个吻。久诚这会的心思已经不在接吻上了，搂住Alpha紧贴在他身上轻轻地蹭，本能地用自己挺翘的臀瓣去碰诺言的下体，有意暗示着。Omega甜美的信息素若有若无的刺激着诺言，诺言拉过他的手，让他摸自己身下昂扬的性器。<br/>久诚红着脸，握住那根粗大的性器，上下撸动。<br/>Omega的手柔若无骨，比烈性的春药还让人疯狂，尤其是诺言想到就是这只手，能在赛场上打出爆炸的输出。<br/>诺言抬手抚上久诚的额头，与他对视。<br/>“你想反悔吗？你的柠栀、兮兮也许还在等你。”诺言盯着久诚的眼睛，心脏跳的飞快，他当然不是想让久诚反悔的，他反悔也没有用了。是Alpha可笑的独占欲让他想听久诚说，他选择了诺言，他只属于诺言。<br/>久诚看着Alpha眼底隐藏的让人心悸的欲望，要说反悔的话……久诚握了一下手上尺寸惊人的性器……<br/>“你切我的时候也这么多废话吗，闭嘴上我……”久诚想是不可能反悔了，轻轻啄了一下诺言的嘴唇。<br/>这句话如同点燃了即将喷发的火山，诺言抓过一个枕头垫在他腰下。勃发的性器抵在湿软的穴口，浅浅的插入了一个头<br/>“诺、诺言！”久诚攥住诺言的手腕，他感觉到穴口被完全撑开了，滚烫的凶器已经顶入了他的致命处。真要命，他应该反悔的，“太、太大了……”<br/>诺言一下停止了动作，摸了一下他的穴口，每一条褶皱都被撑开了，“疼？”<br/>久诚看着他克制的表情，咧了下嘴，“不疼……你、你快点进来……”<br/>诺言闻言，一挺腰送入了整根性器，Omega的肉穴又湿又软，毫无阻碍地一下子干到了深处。久诚倒吸一口冷气，开始怀疑自己的后穴会不会被顶破，不疼是不可能的，娇嫩的肉穴初经人事，此刻感觉像被劈开了一般。<br/>诺言看着他皱眉的样子有些后悔，在久诚颈侧轻轻吮吻，一手摸上他的后颈部留下的牙印，安抚着自己的Omega。<br/>发情期的Omega极其敏感，疼痛也很快变成快感，再加上Alpha的抚摸，情欲彻底控制了久诚。<br/>“好、好了……”久诚喘息着说，“诺言…操我……”<br/>紧致的肉穴正一阵阵缩紧，肉壁上仿佛有一张张小嘴在吮吻着诺言的性器，诺言放开久诚的脖颈，掐住他的细腰，诺言向后退撤出来一半，紧接着挺腰又干了进去。<br/>“唔！”久诚只能发出一声声破碎的呻吟，“唔…嗯……诺、诺言……”<br/>诺言的撞击又凶又狠，每次都退出一半又狠狠干进去，撞击发出的“啪啪”声中混杂着肠液被搅动的水声。<br/>久诚伸手摸下去，攥住了诺言的手腕，“唔、哈……太、太快了……”<br/>诺言握住他的手，放慢了一点速度，挺腰在肉穴里换着角度的抽插，寻找那个角度。<br/>“嗯！哈啊！”久诚忽然一抖，还没来得及喊诺言不要，就被卡住腰对着那个致命点连顶了十几下。<br/>这就是刚才找到的穴心了，诺言看着久诚崩溃的表情，有些得意，这个人现在属于他了，“爽不爽？嗯？”每说一个字，他就加重一点顶弄的力度。<br/>久诚只觉得腰在这种猛烈的顶撞中快要断了，“停、停……诺言、诺言……啊！唔嗯……”<br/>“告诉我爽不爽？”诺言偏不肯放过他，伸手又握住了久诚的性器，用指腹揉搓着铃口。<br/>“爽、”久诚控制不住眼泪外涌，他视线模糊地看不清楚诺言的表情，“不、不要了……”<br/>“久诚、久诚……”诺言每叫他一声，就把性器抽出再狠狠地操进去一下。<br/>“唔！嗯…啊……”久诚感觉到身体里有个地方不一样了，“诺、诺言……唔嗯！”<br/>突然一股热液从穴里涌出，浇在了诺言深埋在他体内的龟头上，比紧致的穴肉更让人疯狂。久诚脸颊通红，浑身都在轻颤，他知道这是生殖腔开了……<br/>诺言先是一愣，轻轻抽插了俩下，碾过了生殖腔的入口。<br/>“哈、哈啊！”久诚发出了两声浪叫，“进、进来啊……”<br/>诺言将性器抵在生殖腔口研磨了两下，麻痒的感觉立刻爬遍全身，引得久诚崩溃的哭出了声，“别、别这样弄……嗯唔……”他想要诺言狠狠的操进去，里面好痒……<br/>诺言捏住久诚的下巴，“看着我。”<br/>久诚瞪着一双泪眼，带着嗔怪看向他。<br/>“我是谁？”诺言在生殖腔口顶了一下。<br/>“诺言、诺言！”久诚哭叫一声，“操我！”<br/>诺言的占有欲得到了满足，狠狠地操进了那个火热的内腔。他抱起久诚一条腿，每次都退到生殖腔口，再深深的顶进去。<br/>“啊……唔！啊！”久诚带着哭音呻吟着，他甚至觉得两片臀瓣都被撞得麻了，“诺、诺言，我要…唔嗯！不行了！”<br/>久诚已经到达了高峰，穴肉更紧的缠了上来，诺言伸手抱起了他，一下顶的更加深，“那我们一起。”<br/>久诚急促的惊叫一声，一口咬住诺言的肩头。一个粗硬的结开始在诺言深入身体的性器底端浮现，久诚感觉穴口这下真的要被撑裂了。<br/>感受到怀中人的颤抖，诺言用嘴唇摩擦着他的额头，又用手揉弄他后颈处的腺体，安抚着他。<br/>一股股滚烫的精液射在生殖腔内壁上，久诚发出两声呜咽，也泄了身，乳白色的液体溅在两个人的小腹上。<br/>久诚彻底脱力，任由诺言抱起他走向了浴室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（不写了，写不动了，这个东西太烧脑了。爬走。。。。）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>